Oscillating transmission devices for rotatable sprinklers have been known in the prior art for use in irrigation. Patents setting forth a background for this invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,038,666; 3,107,056; 3,645,451; 3,713,584; 3,724,757; 3,854,664; 4,272,024; 4,353,507; 4,568,024; 4,624,412; 4,625,914; 4,634,052; 3,383,647; 3,526,363; and 5,115,977.